dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Policeman
Non-documented: Knockback resist • Fear resist |Ability = Gain a 30% speed bonus to all action upon reaching half health. |Clip Size = 4 (4x4 pellets) |Firing Period = * 3.6s (base) * 2.5s (ability) * 0.9s (close range, base) * 0.6s (close range, ability) |Reloading Period = * 2.5s (base) * 1.8s (ability) * 0.8s (close range, base) * 0.6s (close range, ability) |Melee Damage = None |Price = 1,250 coins |Bus Level = 6 }}Policeman is a police officer who prefers to do his patrols alone. He is armed with a stockless pump-action shotgun and dressed in a policeman's uniform with a police badge, black pants with yellow highlights, and a black officer's cap. He is a heavyweight, meaning he is a slow but strong unit with high health and knockback resistance. He is also a shotgunner, meaning he will launch a cone of damage upon firing and excels at dealing with weak hordes and single tanky enemies up close. Policeman fires a pump-action at a decent speed. He launches a cone of four pellets per shot. In close quarters, when his gun is empty, he will perform an alternate reload where he loads a single shell in the chamber and fires. As he doesn't have a proper melee attack, he'll try to reload and fire his weapon in this manner over and over until either he or his attacker dies, making him somewhat susceptible to bullet-resistant enemies that get too close to him. Should he finish reloading but his attacker is killed by another unit, Policeman will simply have a single shell in his gun to fire normally. Policeman has a unique melee resistance. This perk grants him the ability to reduce all incoming melee damage by 50%. This also grants Policeman a very favorable advantage many different enemies, namely Charged Zombie, as he can survive one whole charge attack without any health upgrades. Using Medkit can also let him survive more charges and other close encounters, making Policeman a fairly powerful wall that can tank large amounts of damage while dealing good damage right back as well. Despite his tankiness, he is still vulnerable to bullets from gun-toting marauders, especially Robber since his gun is long-ranged and Policeman is slow. Upon reaching level 13, Policeman's special ability can be unlocked, granting him a 30% speed bonus to all actions, affecting his firing, reload, and movement speeds. The bonus is fairly good as it does improves Policeman's DPS, his slow speed, and overall performance as an already powerful ranged unit. However, the in-game description for the ability fails to mention how this ability only takes effect upon losing 50% of his health. Additionally, if Policeman was healed back above 50%, the bonus disappears. Essentially, it is a critical status buff of which he can only benefit from should he remain at somewhat low health. It is possible to intentionally harm Policeman by dropping Empty Barrel or Red Barrel to activate his ability sooner by one's own accord but such a move doesn't come without risks, so caution is always advised. If Medkit is available, players should be proactive in deciding whether Policeman should stay buffed or not, as the speed bonus could prove beneficial in some situations. Overall though, the ability is a bit of a gambit and could see limited use before Policeman is either healed back up or killed, making it fairly situational and difficult to abuse to its fullest potential. An interesting point worth noting is that upon activating his special ability, Policeman will frequently say "!@!#?" via speech bubble, making this an indicator that his speed bonus is currently active. As expected, when healed back over 50% of his health, he will stop making this specific remark. In League, Policeman’s modest courage cost, high health, and fairly useful melee resistance makes him a rather good unit to use in Skirmish. His unique resistance combined with his high HP makes him able to survive Carol's fast-lightning attack and potentially tank Mechanic's additional damage attack. With Carol, in particular, he can bait her into a less favorable position with health to spare, allowing him or other ranged units to easily kill her. In general, he acts as a strong meat shield against most enemy melee units which he can take out easily with his shotgun's spread damage. However, he is extremely vulnerable to enemy ranged units due to his lack of bullet resistance and slow movement speed. Against bullet-resistant enemy units, he won't be able to deal much damage. Policeman's special ability rarely comes into play as it only takes effect after losing half of his total health. Due to this, he's likely to be killed before the bonus can do anything, making the ability practically useless. Policeman has an alternative skin called "Policeman Diego." It only appears in the Military Kit Shop during Halloween and Día de Muertos (Day of the Dead) and costs 300 money. Pros * Moderate courage cost. * Moderate preparation time. * Highest ranged base health. * Melee resistance. * Knockback resistance. * Fear resistance. * Spread damage. * All actions are sped up when HP drops below 50% (special ability). Cons * Very slow (slow after unlocking special ability). * Weak against bullet-resistant units. * Turns into Cop upon death. Trivia * Before obtaining melee resistance, Policeman had a different sprite. He also used to have a much slower fire rate and a melee attack that only did 2 damage. * There is a bug where if he runs out ammo and moves to faces an enemy at melee range, he will repeatedly perform his alternate reload animation without firing. He will continue to do this until his target is killed by another unit or killed himself. No matter how many shells Policeman reloaded during this, his gun will only have one shell in it. * There is a bug where the Policeman Diego skin will make Policeman reload his entire magazine much quicker than his regular counterpart, giving the skin a significant yet unintended advantage. ** Oddly, this bug was patched in the update after the one where the Policeman Diego skin was introduced and somehow reintroduced in the very next update. Gallery Cop_Atlas.png|Policeman's sprite prior to update 2.4.0 Old policeman melee.gif|Policeman's old melee attack. Category:Units Category:Heavyweight Category:Common